jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dominus Lucius
Dominus Lucius was a former High Councilor of the Jedi Order, who worked to bring unity to the fractured Order and peace among the various factions of the galaxy, even the Sith, but eventually left the Order due to the internal conflicts of the Jedi. Soon after, Dominus took a Force-neutral stance in his affairs, and promoted the views of the Unifying Force. These decisions also were influenced by his marriage to Aalia Ra, who had come to the same conclusions about the Force. He had 6 children with Aalia, one of them being adopted from Aalia's previous marriage. He is most known for having an extensive and universally superior intelligence network, destroying the True Sith Empire without shedding blood, as well as being the creator and Emperor of the Ra Empire. Biography Early Years Born on Coruscant to Senator Romulus Lucius of Coruscant and Amini, a Mandalorian of Concord Dawn, Dominus' childhood was fraught with danger from the very beginning. His father, Senator Lucius, was an intelligent and crafty man who opposed Emperor Palpatine's methods, working to undermind him through secret means, and setting up many illegal espionage networks with the intent of undermining the Galactic Emperor and ending his reign of terror. However, after one of his agents, a Corellian with whom he never fully trusted, turned on him and revealed the activities Senator Lucius had been involved in, Palpatine wanted him executed immediately. Senator Lucius, through his spy network, discovered this leak immediately and started calling up favors within the Imperial Senate for his own protection, and despite the power Emperor Palpatine had, the red tape of the Senate kept Senator Lucius alive - for a little longer. His anger burning and his efforts frustrated, Palpatine turned to the use of bounty hunters to rid him of Senator Lucius, and before long, half the bounty hunters in the galaxy were seeking to collect on his head. Romulus' network worked hard to thwart the efforts of the many bounty hunters, but less than a year after his wife Amini gave birth to Dominus, Romulus realized that his assassination was inevitable. He spent as much time as he possibly could storing away his wealth, memoirs, resources, contact lists, and other items of importance to his cause in various places across the galaxy, and even planned to send his wife and 1-year-old son to Concord Dawn to live with her family and have the protection of the Mandalorians for his wife and son. His plan was to send them away, prepare his own getaway, release scathing and shocking information about Palpatine's true identity and abuse of power, and then go into hiding himself, where he could continue running his undercover organizations in secret. However, on the eve of his family's departure, a bomb went off on their apartment as shared a tearful final evening together. Romulus was killed instantly, and the information he was going to reveal was destroyed in the fire, however, Amini, unknowningly Force-sensitive, threw up a rudimentary barrier with the Force that protected Dominus from the blast and nearly kept her unharmed as well. With the strength she had remaining, she took Dominus and made it to their getaway shuttle, which was already stocked, prepped, and ready in case they needed to flee quickly. In the ensuing chaos, they escaped Coruscant undetected, and made it to Concord Dawn, where she died of her wounds shortly after arriving. Dominus lived among his Mandalorian relatives for a few years, learning their ways and language, and learning about his parents from the holocubes and other information they left for him. Eventually, an obscure Jedi Master by the name of Udoru, a creature of the same species as Yoda and Yaddle, discovered Dominus and convinced his family to allow him to train Dominus in secret in the ways of the Jedi. Exploring his past During the years following his departure from his family on Concord Dawn, Dominus trained under Udoru and eventually became a Jedi Knight. His period of training under Udoru was largely unremarkable and uneventful, although he did discover a natural talent for being able to conceal his thoughts and feelings, even from his master - a source of exasperation for his master during much of his training. He also went through rigorous academic studies during that time as well, excelling especially well in the sciences, and later used his knowledge of the physical world and his knowledge of the Force in ways that very few in the galaxy ever have. During his studies, he became curious about his father, and began to seek out knowledge about the ill-fated Romulus Lucius when he could find the time. Upon his promotion to Jedi Knight, he went on many quests in between his missions for the Jedi Order. (more to come...) The Network (Coming soon...) Fall and Exile (Coming soon...) Return to the Jedi (Coming soon...) The Champion of Freedom and Peace (Coming soon...) Efforts to Unite the Jedi (Coming soon...) Darkness Revisited (Coming soon...) His Greatest Love (Coming soon...) High Councilor of the Jedi Order (Coming soon...) Toppling an Empire (Coming soon...) Building an Empire (Coming soon...) Retirement and Death (Coming soon...) Dominus' Future While largely assumed to have passed on and become a Force Spirit, rumors are about that Dominus did not really die, or that he was somehow resurrected. Of course, most of the rumors come from holotrash news magazines, but one story of note with a few witnesses who weren't paid or didn't have ties to one of the many Ra Empire loyalist cells wishing for a return to the peace and prosperity that their Emperor and Empress had brought them, makes claims that he was resurrected by an old apprentice of his. This report cannot be confirmed or refuted, as there is not enough information at this time. Appearance and Description Before his fall to the Dark Side, Dominus used to wear a traditional brown or black Jedi robes, but would often don a dark cortosis-lined mask when on missions to conceal his identity and stick to the shadows. After his return from exile, he gave up the dark clothing for white robes - a look that would become his trademark, a white mask that would cover us his burn-scarred face, white clothing, and grey boots and belt. When his scars were healed by Ana Muni, his one-time love, after her death, he discarded the mask altogether, and revealed his face, with shoulder-length dark brown hair, a close-cropped beard, Throughout his infiltration and overthrow of the True Sith Empire, he wore a white shroud, optical lenses that made his pupils yellow upon command, and intentionally allowed his beard to become a little more unkempt. During his time as Emperor of the Ra Empire, he returned to the white robes, but with a more regal style. His robes were inlaid with a reflective lining, and were also flame-retardant. His voice had a distinct Coruscanti accent, although when casual, fatigued, or angered, it could also take on a Mandalorian edge. He was fluent in Basic, Mando'a, Gamorrean, Bocce, and High Galactic, and was conversational in Shyriiwook and Huttese. Personality and Traits coming soon... Powers and Abilities Coming soon... Weapons and Fighting Styles Coming soon... Romance and Marriage coming soon... Children Coming soon... Known Relatives Coming soon... Behind the Scenes Dominus Lucius was created in September 2007 in the opening hours of Jedi vs Sith Universe 1.0. Unfortunately, much of his author's RPing in 1.0 was lost to FB's strict account and posting guidelines that plagued many other players as well. He was less active in 1.5 and beyond due to real life constraints and a disapproval of the way JvS has been run since. The nature of the Ra Empire, in its Force-neutral stance and benevolence, has some parallels to the Fel Empire of the Legacy Era in canon - this is purely coincidental, and came about as a way to balance the wise, benevolent, and inclusive nature of the characters that made up the family that was the Ra Empire with a solution to the inefficiencies of a galactic democratic government. The name of the Ra Empire was also multi-faceted, as it was named as a dedication of Dominus' undying love for his wife Aalia, and also served the author's tendancy to use sun imagery and language well during that time - Ra: The Egyptian Sun god; Sol Invictus (his flagship): "Unconquerable Sun" in Latin The author chose to give Dominus a cortosis mask at the beginning of JvS 1.0 due to the chaotic nature of the early days of JvS and the tendency for new players to try to shove lightsabers through his face in GM fashion. It was more of a GM deterrent than an actual asset to his character, and one that he was glad to discard when RPing became more orderly. The author also contributed heavily to the organization and formation of guidelines that allowed Jedi vs Sith to become an organized roleplaying community and freed it from the chaos that originally plagued it, and was even chosen by the creators of JvS to become one of 5 Whill Shamans for JvS 1.5, although due to an oversight and the different direction JvS took never served in that capacity. Many of his ideas for improving JvS which were originally rejected have since been adopted (without the acknowledgement of their originator), and he is currently working on another project. Category:Characters Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Master Category:Grey Jedi Category:Players Category:Force-Sensitives Category:Political Leaders